


Into My Heart

by maria_soederberg



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Bryce is working his shift in the morning, and everything goes well. Until one emergency comes in and he has to help in emergency surgery. But when he enters the room and sees the patient, he isn’t sure if he can be professional, but he tries his best for the patient. During the surgery, Bryce realises how short life can be and that you should always admit what you feel before it is too late.





	Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Elizabeth Park
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 13 minutes

It was a beautiful morning, the sun rises, behind the skyscrapers, and shines through the light fog. You can hear sirens in the background and the birds chirping in between the loud sirens. And even though there are sirens, it seems they aren't for Edenbrook. There are not many patients coming in or patient who need surgery. All Bryce can do now is visiting patients who recently had surgery. Shortly before his shift ends, he sees the paramedics rushing into the hospital to Dr. Ramsey.

"What do we got?" Dr Ramsey asks. Bryce was already prepared to leave the hospital. But when he sees Dr Ramsey's expression and the patient that just arrived, his heart stops.

There on the stretcher lays Elizabeth Park, internal resident in diagnostic medicine. Her face injured as if she was hauled along the street by whatever hit her. But despite the blood on her face, she is pale like she is losing blood, not the visible blood but internal.

Bryce feels like he can’t breathe. Seeing Elizabeth like this, fragile, broken and pale, makes his chest ache. And judged on Dr Ramsey’s face, it isn’t looking good. Without knowing, he walks over to them, having a shocked expression on his face.

“She was injured in a car accident. She has a dislocated shoulder; we located some severe internal bleeding based on those bruises. Also, the bruises along her chest indicated broken rips. Her head was injured but no sign of brain injury only a heavy concussion.” Aveiro explains.

Internal Bleeding. Bryce knew it, he saw it but hearing it, is different.

Dr Ramsey looks at Bryce. “Dr Lahela, she needs surgery, instantly. We need to stop the bleeding, or we are losing her.”

“She was not conscious at all, we found her unconscious, and one ventricular fibrillation happened during the transport,” Aveiro adds.

Dr Ramsey nods. “Dr Lahela, prepare everything for the surgery and get Dr Halstead down here.”

Bryce nods and runs away to prepare everything. Right now, he is working without thinking much but with one goal, saving her.

 

Only a short time after Elizabeth went into anaesthesia, Dr Halstead runs into the room.  
“Severe internal bleeding, dislocated shoulder, a herniated disc after a car accident and broken ribs. One ventricular fibrillation during transport.” Bryce recalls for Dr Halstead.

“Alright, I need you as an assistant, Dr Lahela.” Dr Halstead orders.

Even though Bryce is nervous about this, at the same time, he would not be able to leave the room and leave Elizabeth alone in this surgery. So, he assistants Dr Halstead as good as he can, putting his feelings aside, his realisation that he loves you.

Outside, Dr Ramsey goes into his office and gets a coffee. He can’t believe that he finds Elizabeth like this. She is such a great doctor, and now she is a patient here, fighting for her life in emergency surgery. He starts to regret treating her the way he did. But he was never meant to be rude. He only wants her to grow and be a good doctor without doubting her decision.

It feels like this surgery goes on for hours, but eventually, Dr Lahela comes up into Dr Ramsey room. “Dr Ramsey, I just wanted to inform you that we were able to stop the bleeding and repair the herniated disc without any consequential damages. Her dislocated shoulder, we think it is enough to immobilise it with a special sling for a few weeks and of course, some medication when she wakes up. I suggest Hydrocodone because I remember her telling me she is allergic to Ibuprofen and Oxycodone. Right now, we treat her with Dilaudid.” Bryce explains.

Dr Ramsey stands up and nods. “Alright. I will look over her as soon as she wakes up. I keep you posted.”

“Sir, my shift ends now, but I like to see Elizabeth,” Bryce explains.

“Of course, do you know which room she is?”

Bryce nods. “Room 4 on the ICU” he walks away and towards her room.

Under normal, conditions, Dr Ramsey is not accepting visitors except family. But he can see that Bryce is more than just a friend for Elizabeth. He saw their encounters in the hall, and he ignored them because they were happy and still did a great job as a surgeon and doctor.

In her room, Bryce sits down next to her on a chair and gently takes her hand into his. The blood transfusion hanging there, the Dilaudid slowly runs into her veins. Her face looks so broken, the laceration above her eye was closed, but there are bruises. Her head got bandaged, her face covered in bruises. Her pale skin makes her look weak.

“What were you doing, Park,” Bryce whispers kissing her hand, looking back at her.

Dr Ramsey walks in and looks at Bryce. “Dr Lahela, you should go home. You had the morning shift, and you deserve some rest after that.”

“No disrespect, Dr Ramsey, but I want to stay here. Elizabeth and I...”

“You were dating. I know.” He sits down on the other side of the bed. “She told me about it. And you weren’t very subtle about it.” he smiles lately.

“I never told her how much she means to me, and today I saw her like this, blood streamed clothes, cardiac arrest during surgery... I thought I lose her.” Bryce whispers, looking down to her hands.  
Under different circumstances, Dr Ramsey doesn’t care about those, or at least he tries not to get too involved with patients. But when Dolores died, he was devastated. He knows how it feels, so he understands Bryce completely.

“Dr Park is a fighter, and she can do this. She will survive this, and then you’ll tell her about your feelings. She is waiting for this, Bryce.” Dr Ethan smiles softly at Bryce. “And I will make sure that Elizabeth gets the best treatment she could get.”

“Thank you, Dr Ramsey,” Bryce says honestly. “And I will tell her.”

Dr Ramsey leaves the room after checking her vitals. Bryce looks into Elizabeth sleeping face. “I really will tell you that I fell in love with you. And I will always tell you everything instantly, without hesitation. But you have to wake up for this, Lizzy.” Bryce lays his head down, holding her hand below his head between his hands.

After hours of laying like this and waiting for Elizabeth to wake up, she does. She looks down and moves her hand. Bryce's head shots up, and then he gently strokes her cheek. “How are you feeling? Do you have any pain?”

Elizabeth looks around. “What happened? And why does my heart hurt?”

Bryce strokes her cheek. “You had a car accident. And let me see.” He takes out his flashlight to shine into her eyes, which makes her grimace. “Does the light hurt?”

Elizabeth responds, weakly. “Yes, and the peeping is so loud.”

“Alright, can you remember the accident?”

Elizabeth slowly shakes her head. “I think you have a heavy concussion, which makes you sensitive to the noise and light. You might also have troubles sleeping and balance problems. And the loss of memory indicates post-traumatic amnesia. But you can remember me and your name.”

“I can remember that all, the last thing I remember is that I was leaving my apartment and I walk to the hospital and then before I cross the street everything goes black,” Elizabeth explains and her heartbeat increases.

“Shh, it’s okay, Lizzy. It’s okay. You’ll be fine. Dr Ramsey and I will take care of you, okay?”  
Elizabeth nods and calms down. “Can you do something against the headache?”

“Well, we can increase the input of the Dilaudid.” Dr Ramsey interrupts. “And good observation, Dr Lahela. Had interests in diagnostic medicine before joining the surgeon?”

Bryce nods. “Yes, I thought about it.”

Dr Ramsey opens the valve to let more Dilaudid through the tube. “It should be better in a couple of minutes.” Dr Ramsey looks down to Elizabeth. “You shocked us all when Rafael transported you into the hospital, I even think Aveiro was shocked, it was you in his ambulance.”

Elizabeth chuckles and then grimaces.

“You have broken rips, chuckling and laughing will hurt for a while.” Dr Ramsey explains.

“Well, I am sorry to scare you all like this. Ethan, can you send the one doctor down who proceed surgery? I want to thank him.”

“Well, one is sitting right next to you, holding your hand. And the other doctor, Dr Halstead, is in another surgery right now, but I send him down as soon as he comes out.” Ethan smiles and leaves the room.

Elizabeth looks over to Bryce. “You... You were there?”  
Bryce leans forward holding her cold hands between his warm hands. “The whole time, I never left you alone, I assisted Dr Halstead.”

Elizabeth smiles at him. “Thank you, Bryce.”

Bryce smiles. “Elizabeth, one thing became clear to me.”

Elizabeth narrows her eyes.

Dr Ramsey clears his throat. “I’ll have another patient. I’ll check on you later.” Ramsey leaves the room.

“Life is short. And you have to take risks before it is too late, and you might regret not saying the things you wanted to say. I realise seeing you there, almost dying...”

Bryce takes a deep breath. “Lizzy. I love you. I fell in love with you over the time we had. The first kiss was breath-taking already, but then the flirty moments we had? It is everything in terrible hospital life. I love you Elizabeth, and I realised that when I saw you there, bleeding everywhere, laying in front of me on the table, while we were fighting for his life. With the prospect of you probably not being around anymore, my life seems empty.” a tear falls onto her arm.

Elizabeth takes her other hand and strokes away the tears that fall. “Bryce. I am good. I am here.”

Bryce acknowledges and sobs. “I know, but when Aveiro brought you in. It didn’t look like that, Lizzy. You had severe internal bleeding, you...” he shakes his head. “I should not tell you this. You’ll never tell this a patient.” Bryce closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before opening his eyes again to look into her brown eyes.

“Bryce, but all that counts that I am here, right? And I am in good hands. You said it. But Bryce?”

Bryce kisses her hand. “Yeah?”

“Can you stay with me? I know when I remember the car accident that it won’t be easy, and it can happen in a sudden situation, and I want you there with me.”

Bryce smiles softly at her. “Of course, I’ll be here the whole time. During the shift, I look into the room as often as I can, and after shift, I sit here in this chair.”

“And I love you too, Bryce.” She chuckles, and grimaces again. “ugh I hate broken rips.”

Bryce chuckles as well. “Yes, they hurt the most.” Bryce gazes into her brown eyes then down to her lips. “I want to kiss you right now, but I am scared to hurt you in any way. You look so fragile right now.”

Elizabeth looks into his brown eyes, stroking his cheek gently. “Kiss me, I am not going to break, just because you kiss me.”

Bryce stands up, putting his hands on both sides of her head, leaning down and hovering his lips over hers. Her heartbeat increases and Bryce smirks. Elizabeth rolls his eyes and pulls him down, their lips meet in a soft kiss, they both let out a quiet moan. Bryce savours everything, her taste even though it is the bitter taste of some medication, her scent that smells like a hospital, but with a small hint of roses, her soft lips moving with his. He could kiss her forever right now, but he remembers where they are, and he pulls back, leaving a small kiss to her forehead before sitting back down, holding her hand.

“I love you, Bryce,” Elizabeth says before yawning.

“Try to sleep a bit. I’ll be here the whole time.” Bryce kisses her hand and smiles at her.

Elizabeth closes her eyes, and the warmth of his hands makes it easier to fall asleep. Beside her headache caused by the concussion, she falls asleep, but maybe, it is only the side effect of the medication she gets.  
As Dr Ramsey has promised, he took care of Elizabeth, and she was able to leave the hospital. Her amnesia was still present, and so was the trauma she experienced from the accident. Everyone decided to give her time to go back to work. When she does come back to work, it will only be for short shifts.

As promised Bryce stays with her as much as he can, spends some time together, help her to overcome the trauma of the car accident, and help her to remember it so she can go back to work after dealing with that. Her shoulder is healing well, and she can slowly turn down her medication and soon go back to work even though it takes a bit time and support of friends and family.


End file.
